Auxiliary eyeglasses (e.g., having a tint and/or prescription) are known for attachment to a primary pair of eyeglasses or used together with a conventional eyeglasses.
Such auxiliary eyeglasses typically include a frame which is attached to part or all of the primary eyeglasses or having the devices of a conventional eyeglasses (e.g., including a frame and two temple legs) but can be used together with a conventional eyeglasses.
Further, such auxiliary eyeglasses may be adjustable to fit a range of primary eyeglasses or non-adjustable to fit a specific size of primary eyeglasses.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.